Enraptured
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: That was better than anything Hermione had ever imagined, and she couldn't believe it took having to share a bed and a wedding to get her there.


**A/N: This fic is for the Going, Going, Gone! Challenge for the prompt trope: sharing a bed, and for the Insane House Challenge prompt Title: Enraptured. It's 1107 words.**

When Hermione arrived at the Burrow, preparations for Harry and Ginny's wedding were in full swing. It seemed as if Molly was trying to outdo herself by giving her only daughter the best she could.

Hermione weaved through the workers and managed to slip into the house itself.

"Hello," she called.

"I'm in the Kitchen, dear," Molly called back.

As Hermione entered she noticed that the older woman was putting the final touches to the wedding cake.

"It's beautiful. Harry and Ginny are going to love it," she said smiling.

"Thank you, Hermione. I can't believe that after tomorrow most of my children will be married with families of their own. It only seems like yesterday that I was holding them in my arms for the first time," Molly said wistfully.

She knew that the older woman was thinking of the fact that Fred would never get married, or have children, and Hermione didn't know what to say.

"I'm afraid that you will have to share a bed with Charlie, Hermione. There's no room anywhere else," Molly apologised after a small silence.

"That's okay."

"Are you sure, dear?" she asked.

"Of course I am," Hermione reassured her.

As she climbed the stairs, Hermione couldn't believe she would be sharing a bed with Charlie. She'd had a crush on him since she had met him the summer before fourth year and it had not abated in the slightest. Every time she saw him he seemed to become more and more attractive, and more than once Hermione imagined what it would be like to shag him.

 _Merlin I hope I keep my hands to myself,_ she thought.

Knocking on the door, Hermione waited until she heard him say 'come in'.

"Hello, Hermione. How have you been doing?" Charlie asked.

"Good. Still busy," she replied trying not to stare at him too long.

He was wearing a pair of denim shorts with a white cotton t-shirt and damn he looked good. It took all the strength she had not to go over there and rip it off him.

"So, have you got a boyfriend whose going to be jealous that we're sharing a bed?"

"Unfortunately not," Hermione answered.

"That's a shame. You deserve to be happy," he said.

"I'm sure I will be when I find the right person."

After settling in, the rest of the day was spent helping out, catching up, and reassuring Ginny that the wedding would go perfectly.

The dinner Molly cooked was lovely as ever, but Hermione found herself tired after and went straight to bed. It was probably a good thing too as she wasn't sure she'd sleep very well if she went at the same time as Charlie. She'd be too worried about touching him in the middle of the night.

When Hermione woke up the next morning to the sounds of other people getting ready she realised that she couldn't move properly when she tried to get out of bed. Charlie was spooning her with one of his arms around her waist, and his hardness was pressed against her backside.

She had to stop herself from moaning, and grinding against him. It had been a very long time that she had shared a bed with anyone who truly set her pulse racing.

Hermione decided to climb out of bed as carefully as possible without waking him. She everything she needed and went for a shower.

 _Thank god I won't see him that much before the ceremony,_ she thought.

A few hours later and she was sitting with Ginny, and Luna gossiping about all the latest news.

"Earth to Hermione!" Ginny said waving her hands in front of her face.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Hermione asked feeling guilty that she wasn't listening properly.

"We were just saying that we need to get you a boyfriend, or have you already found one? Is that why you're so distracted?" Ginny asked brazenly.

"No, I've not found one. I'm sure I will at some point, but I'm in no rush," Hermione told her.

"It must just be the Wrackspurt's, Ginny," Luna said serenely.

"You're probably right, Luna," Hermione said smiling at her friend.

It had taken years for Hermione get used to Luna's quirks and mystical creatures, but Hermione no longer denied that there was magic she didn't know or understand.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and before Hermione knew it she was walking up the stairs to bed. Charlie was already there asleep, and she tried to be quiet but couldn't quite manage it.

"Hermione," he said groggily.

"Sorry, Charlie. I didn't mean to wake you up," she said as she began to try undo her dress but unable to reach the top of the zip.

"Here, let me," Charlie said getting out of bed.

She couldn't help but notice that he was only wearing boxers and felt a rush of desire flow through her.

He undid the zip slowly and pushed the straps down her arms making it easier to get out of.

The feeling of his calloused hands on her skin makes Hermione moan.

 _I wish he would touch me all over,_ she thought.

Hermione turned around to face him as her dress pooled at her feet. She reached out and caressed his bare chest feeling his muscles ripple beneath her fingers.

"I want you, Charlie," Hermione said as she looked looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked huskily.

"Yes."

Charlie pulled her body flush against his and kissed her hungrily.

The feel of his mouth against hers, and his hands on her body was driving Hermione crazy.

She let her hands drift downward until they reach his boxers and tugged them down.

 _There was no point in keeping them on now_ , she thought.

After breaking the kiss, they stumbled to the bed and fell down in a heap. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist which drew him in closer, which Charlie took as consent before he thrust into her.

It didn't take long until they found a rhythm which had the two of them groaning in ecstasy.

"More, Charlie," Hermione panted.

The way he made her feel complete was astounding and even though she never wanted it to end, it did with an explosion of pleasure she had never felt before. It didn't seem to take him long to find his own after her.

Charlie rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

That was better than anything Hermione had ever imagined, and she couldn't believe it took having to share a bed and a wedding to get her there.


End file.
